r9kElsa Is Suffering
by Darth Shipper
Summary: Une série de one-shots courts et semi-reliés qui explorent la douleur qu'est /r9k/Elsa. (Wincest et abondance de vulgarités.) Traduction EN PAUSE
1. Ce sentiment quand elle t'aime

Voici la première fanficion que je poste sur ce site ! Enfin ! Bon, je ne peux pas dire que cette fanfiction est la mienne, puisque ce n'est que la traduction française de 'r9kElsa Is Suffering' d'AnonElsa sur FictionPress. Et ma première traduction de surcroît.

Je dois dire que je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette fic, et que j'ai tout de suite voulu la traduire dans la langue de Molière.

A tous ceux qui l'auraient déjà lue en anglais, j'espère que cette traduction ne vous décevra pas, et je souhaite bonne lecture aux non-initiés.

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques/commentaire/critiques sur la traduction ou quoi que ce soit d'autre (je dois bien avouer avoir bien galéré à certains moments, alors dites-moi si vous trouvez certains passages un peu confus).

J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais il y aura peut-être des moments d'attente, dus à mes études (avec le Bac à la fin de l'année, c'est pas le moment de merder !). Mais je n'abandonnerai en aucun cas la poursuite de cette traduction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Bon Dieu. Putain d'abrutis," marmonna Elsa, secouant la tête d'incrédulité alors qu'elle appuyait rageusement sur les touches _Ctrl_ et _W_, un bol vide remuant légèrement alors que le bureau tremblait. « Depuis quand ce site est-il devenu plein de pédés ? »

Un léger bruit sur la porte attira son attention loin de l'écran qui éclairait son visage de sa froide lueur. "Quoi ?!" répondit-elle brusquement d'un ton excédé, son humeur acerbe renforcée par l'interruption importune.

"Hey," entra la douce voix de sa sœur, légèrement assourdie par la barrière de bois. "C'est seulement moi." Une pause. "Je peux entrer ?"

_Bien joué, crétine_. Elsa ferma les yeux, soupirant fortement, regrettant immédiatement la méchanceté injustifiée qu'elle avait adressée à sa cadette. Elle essaya de paraître un petit peu plus engageante. "Ouais, okay, bien." _Mieux_. "Mais je suis occupée alors je peux pas te parler." _Putain. Tu peux pas être gentille avec elle pendant seulement une seconde ? _Elle ouvrit les yeux et se frappa le front avec sa main.

La porte grinça alors que sa sœur l'ouvrait doucement, se glissant à travers l'écart, avant de la pousser pour la refermer derrière elle. Anna s'arrêta un moment, alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient à la chambre sombre, mais elle ne dit rien. Elsa lui en était reconnaissante. Sa mère semblait penser que l'aînée était aveugle ou avait de sérieux problèmes de mémoire, donc elle éprouvait le besoin de commenter l'obscurité à chaque fois qu'elle entrait. Cela servait uniquement à rappeler à Elsa combien elle était différente du reste de la famille.

Anna marcha soigneusement autour d'une pile de livres en désordre alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elsa la regarda alors qu'elle ramassait un jouet en peluche Lokhlass du sol. "Hey, est-ce que c'est un Pokémon ?" dit-elle, avec impatience, caressant la douce matière de la tête d'une main délicate. Elle adressa un petit sourire à l'aînée qui fit bondir le cœur d'Elsa. "Il est vraiment mignon. Quel est son nom ?"

"Lokhlass," répondit Elsa. "C'est un type eau de la première génération. Je ne l'ai vraiment jamais utilisé que comme bateau avec Surf, depuis que j'ai un autre type glace – Artikodin – dans ma partie que j'utilise dans les combats contre les champions d'arène. De meilleures stats, ce qui va évidemment rendre les attaques comme Laser Glace et Blizzard…plus…effectives…" finit-elle, sa voix décroissant, rougissant alors qu'elle réalisait combien de stupidités sortaient de sa bouche. _Anna se fout complètement de tout ça, espèce d'idiote. Sa connaissance de Pokémon s'arrête à être capable de reconnaitre ce putain d'ignoble Pikachu. _

Pourtant elle était là, assise sur le lit, les doigts jouant distraitement avec le jouet en peluche, un doux regard sur le visage alors qu'elle essayait de suivre le rythme de pensée de sa sœur. "Ah, _cool_," elle rit discrètement à sa propre blague. "Ça a l'air d'être un genre de jeu pour des gens vraiment intelligents. J'y serai probablement terrible," dit-elle, haussant les épaules. Elle adressa à Elsa un sourire éclatant, "Alors je parie que t'es une experte. Tu es super forte à tous ces trucs de logique."

Un millier de réponses s'agitèrent dans la tête d'Elsa.

_Tu ne pourrais jamais être terrible à quoi que ce soit._

_Je pourrai te montrer comment jouer._

_Tu es sacrément plus mignonne que ce Lapras._

_Pourquoi es-tu si gentille envers moi ?_

Mais elle resta seulement assise comme une idiote, à ne rien dire.

Terrifiée de laisser échapper quelque chose d'autre de stupide, elle se retourna seulement vers son écran, fermant les yeux avec remords lorsqu'elle entendit Anna soupirer légèrement.

Elle était déchirée entre vouloir que la jeune fille sorte alors elle pourrait se vautrer dans son apitoiement sur soi-même à ne même pas être capable de parler normalement avec sa propre sœur, et souhaiter qu'Anna reste pour toujours.

Elsa l'entendit prendre un livre dans la pile sur le sol. "Batgirl," dit-elle avec intrique. "Ça a l'air assez intéressant." Une tentative de question, "Est… est-elle ta super-héroïne préférée ?"

_Oui._

"Non."

_Menteuse._ Barbara Gordon était intelligente, drôle, gentille et ridiculement attirante. Et rousse. Évidemment qu'elle était la favorite d'Elsa.

"Oh, eh bien elle semble assez chouette." Elsa entendit sa sœur bouger sur le lit. "Je peux le lire ?"

Ne se détournant pas de son écran, l'aînée répondit. "Ouais, bien. Fais-le en silence."

_Comme ça je ne ferai pas encore accidentellement l'imbécile en essayant de te raconter l'histoire de la vie de Bab._ Elle serra la mâchoire. Anna ne dit rien en réponse, et Elsa l'entendit s'installer dans les coussins au sommet du lit, le bruit d'une page étant la seule indication qu'elle avait ouvert le livre.

Ne bougeant pas, fixant son écran, Elsa était tenté de se frapper la tête. Sa sœur avait clairement choisi de se soumettre à l'air lourd et à l'environnement déprimant de la chambre d'Elsa juste pour parler à son aînée. _Et maintenant tu es une vraie connasse à ce propos, mais elle est quand même contente de simplement être à côté de ton cul désolé._

Elle ne méritait pas ce genre d'affection. Pas de quelqu'un d'aussi beau et gentil et attentionné que sa petite sœur.

Elsa sentit des larmes brûler derrière ses yeux. Ne voulant pas laisser Anna la voir pleurer ou être forcée d'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, elle parla avec un ton plus dur qu'elle ne le voulait, "Tu vas lire tout ce truc ici ? J'ai des choses à faire." _Doux Jésus. Poignarde-la dans le cœur la prochaine fois, espèce de trou du cul._

"Désolée," Une timide excuse. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela te dérangeait." _Ça ne l'est pas. Reste. _Un bruissement de draps alors qu'elle se glissait hors du lit. "Um, Je peux aller lire dans ma chambre." Sa voix était lourde. "Merci…de me laisse te l'emprunter, je veux dire." _Je te jure, si tu l'as fait pleurer. _

Elle entendit de légers pas alors qu'Anna s'avançait à travers le tapis pour se tenir derrière elle. Elsa ne bougea pas. Elle pût difficilement respirer lorsqu'elle sentit une chaude, douce main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement. "Je t'aime. Dors bien," chuchota-t-elle, et ensuite elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Une douce brise alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, se posant dans le seuil, comme si elle espérait une réponse. _Dis quelque chose. Dis-lui que tu l'aime. C'est pas si compliqué._

Comme rien n'était imminent, Anna s'échappa, le loquet fermé cliquant derrière elle.

Elsa abaissa sa tête dans ses mains. "Je t'aime aussi", souffla-t-elle. "Tellement."


	2. Crosse

Wahou ! Je m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de réactions positives en une semaine !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, et de m'avoir envoyé vos remarques.

Maintenant, la suite !

* * *

La lumière réveilla Elsa en sursaut. Ses rideaux perpétuellement fermés furent soudainement ouverts, et un soleil péniblement brillant entra directement dans ses yeux.

"Lève-toi, Elsa," entra la voix contrariée de sa mère. Un grognement dégoûté. "Tu ne laves jamais cette chambre ? Ce verre fait presque partie de l'ameublement," dit-elle, désignant un verre sale posé près de son ordinateur. Elsa dirigea des yeux troublés en sa direction. "Depuis quand utilises-tu ça ?"

_Deux semaines_. "Quelques jours, peut-être ?" _Va-t'en s'il te plaît_.

Sa mère ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle laissa tomber le sujet. "Il est onze heure, et tu es toujours au lit. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dormir autant."

Elsa haussa les épaules. Elle était resté jusqu'à trois heures du matin à jouer à Diablo avec un quelconque Coréen. Son Barbare était assez convenable pour prendre des coups, et elle avait augmenté le DPS de son Magicien jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent confortablement camper près des élites dans l'Acte Un, divisant le butin aussi équitablement que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dû aller en classe.

"Peu importe," soupira sa mère. "Tu as vingt minutes pour te doucher et t'habiller. La finale de crosse de ta sœur est aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?"

_Merde_.

"Ouais, okay Maman, j'ai compris. Tu peux partir maintenant," répondit Elsa, agacée, se trainant pratiquement hors du lit. Sa mère lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte. _Putain, t'es née dans une grange ? _Elle traversa rageusement la pièce et claqua la porte.

Se tournant vers son placard – une pile de vêtements sur le sol – elle essaya de se souvenir des couleurs que l'équipe de sa sœur portait, alors elle pourrait trouver quelque chose pour l'aider à s'harmoniser. _Violet et vert, idiote_. _Nom de Dieu, tu as seulement quitté l'école il y a deux ans_. Elle attrapa un T-shirt vert sur la pile, fixant l'impression de Belle et du Tardis. _Suffisant_. Elle l'enfila par la tête, avant d'attraper le jean jeté sur le dossier de sa chaise et de le mettre.

Elle s'épargna un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir, essayant de lisser ses cheveux en arrière. C'était un exercice désespéré, et elle s'exaspéra avant de saisir une casquette de baseball avec le logo des Horde dessus qu'Anna lui avait donné pour son anniversaire l'année dernière. Comment elle l'avait trouvé, Elsa ne le savait pas. Et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, c'était son accessoire préféré, simplement parce que sa sœur l'avait acheté pour elle. Elle ajusta la casquette sur sa tête, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Son père était assis sur le canapé, zappant entre les chaînes de sport. Elsa s'écroula de l'autre côté, prétendant être intéressée. « Alors, comment se passe le match des Yankees, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante, les yeux fixés paresseusement sur la télévision. Elle vit son père lui lancer un regard dans sa vision périphérique, mais elle était sauvée de ses inévitables répliques frustrées quand Anna entra dans la pièce.

Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Sa sœur semblait euphorique et nerveuse en même temps, et Elsa se retrouva à fixer l'uniforme qu'elle portait. _Ressaisis-toi, pour l'amour de Dieu_.

"Elsa ! Tu viens avec nous ?" La jeune fille souriait avec surprise, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ce que sa grande sœur les suive. _Parce que quand était la dernière fois où tu as montré de l'intérêt dans les choses qu'elle fait ?_ Elsa lui donna un sourire forcé.

"Ouaip, Maman me fait venir," répondit-elle. _Bon sang. Tu n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde et tu le sais_. Le visage d'Anna retomba légèrement, mais elle essaya de le cacher.

"Ah," dit-elle, abattue. "Eh bien, merci de venir pour voir. J'apprécie ça." Elle donna à Elsa un petit sourire. Elsa continua à la regarder.

Heureusement, leur mère entra dans la pièce, claquant ses mains. "On est tous prêts ?" demanda-t-elle, toute excitée. Se tournant vers Anna, les yeux remplis de fierté, "Mon bébé est sur le point de devenir une championne de crosse !"

Anna rougit à l'exubérance de sa mère. Elsa essaya de ne pas fixer la rougeur montante dans la poitrine de sa sœur. _Pourquoi font-ils ces uniformes si étroits ?_ Son père se hissa du canapé et fit quelques pas pour attraper les clés de la voiture sur le crochet de la porte. "Allons-y," plaisanta-t-il. Anna gloussa et Elsa sourit stupidement au son, reconnaissante que personne ne la regarde.

Elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'Anna attrapa sa main, entrecroisant leurs doigts ensemble et chuchotant dans son oreille. "Belle est ma princesse préférée."

* * *

La route jusqu'à l'école était remplie de conversations entre tout le monde excepté Elsa. Elle regarda Anna parler avec vivacité à son père dans le rétroviseur, la jeune fille ayant opté pour s'asseoir derrière avec sa sœur, même si sa mère lui avait offert sa place sur le siège de devant. Elsa avait essayé de cacher son sourire réjoui, mais elle était sûre qu'Anna en avait tout de même eu un aperçu quand la fille lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Trouvant une place à des kilomètres, les quatre sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent une longue marche à travers les champs. _Doux Jésus, il fait chaud. Pourquoi je porte un jean ?_ Anna aperçut une de ses co-équipières et courut vers la fille, appelant son nom. Elsa était délaissée et se traîna derrière ses parents, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin vers les tribunes.

Trouvant un siège à demi ombragé, son père sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière avant de se tourner vers Elsa et sa mère. "Je vais chercher à boire. Vous voulez quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

"Juste de l'eau pour moi, merci chéri," répondit sa mère.

_Une chambre froide comme ça je ne meure pas d'un coup de chaleur_. "La même chose," arriva la réponse d'Elsa, se tournant pour regarder sa sœur sur la touche.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un garçon blond massif se faufiler derrière sa sœur, avant de l'attraper par la taille et la soulever dans les airs. Elle entendit la fille pousser un cri de plaisir.

"Qui est ce beau jeune homme ?" demanda sa mère, titillée par l'idée qu'au moins une de ses filles interagissait avec d'autres humains.

_Un sportif crétin qui est sur le point de se faire casser les dents. "_J'sais pas," dit Elsa, feignant le désintérêt. "Probablement un quelconque joueur de football."

Sa mère n'essaya pas de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'autre.

Elsa exhala de soulagement au coup de sifflet, et le sportif était obligé de lâcher sa sœur et retourner aux tribunes. Elle regarda Anna rejoindre le terrain, prenant position à l'aile gauche, regardant avec détermination les buts de l'autre côté du terrain.

Un autre coup de sifflet, et le jeu commença. Elle vit son père monter les marches deux à deux jusqu'à leurs sièges, trois bouteilles d'eau et une saucisse sur bâtonnet dans ses mains. Il s'assit, à bout de souffle, à côté d'elle, sans un mot, pointant une des bouteilles dans sa direction alors qu'il gardait ses yeux figés sur le terrain. Elsa la pris sans un merci. Il ne l'aurait pas entendu de toute façon.

Elle se retourna vers le jeu, essayant de suivre la logique apparemment aléatoire que l'autre équipe adoptait pour essayer de marquer des points. _Je connais foutrement tout de ce truc. Alors pourquoi je suis ici ?_ Anna passa en flèche entre deux de ses opposants, interceptant la balle. La foule l'acclama. _Ah. Oui. Voilà pourquoi._

Elle regarda sa sœur courir à toute allure sur le terrain jusqu'aux buts, esquivant la défense, levant sa crosse pour tirer.

Soudain, elle était sur le sol, la crosse volant de sa poigne et le nez saignant abondamment. Une des joueuses de l'autre équipe l'avait frappée au visage, tentant de l'empêcher de marquer.

Des cris furent émis par la foule et le sifflet se fit entendre, mais Elsa l'entendit à peine à cause du sifflement dans ses oreilles. Elle sentit son père essayer d'attraper son bras tandis qu'elle volait au bas des escaliers, sautant par-dessus les bancs et courant vers le terrain, sa vision seulement concentrée sur la fille qui avait blessée Anna.

Elle entendit un bruit satisfaisant de craquement d'os sous sa main lorsque son poing entra en collision avec le nez de l'autre fille, et le monde tangua tandis que son élan l'envoya sur la joueuse qui criait. Lâchant un autre coup sur sa joue droite, elle était vaguement consciente des mains multiples qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Elle s'entendit gronder. "N'essaye même pas de toucher ma sœur, espèce de salo-"

_BAM_

Une crosse au ventre la coupa. Dans une tentative désespérée de l'arrêter de malmener sa co-équipière, une des autre joueuses avait frappée Elsa. Elle s'effondra sur le côté, le visage en sang d'Anna lui apparaissant avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

_Putain de merde._

Elsa ouvrit un œil et se retrouva à regarder un plafond blanc. "C'est quoi ce bordel," croassa-t-elle.

Sa sœur surgit dans son champ de vision. Elle avait un énorme sourire sur son visage, et avait évidemment essayé de nettoyer le sang sur son nez, mais elle avait effectué un travail sans espoir, et des tâches de sang avaient séché sur son visage.

"…qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" articula Elsa difficilement.

Anna gloussa. "On est à l'infirmerie," répondit-elle. "Je t'ai faite porter par Papa jusqu'ici après que tu te sois évanouie sur le terrain. Il voulait t'amener à l'hôpital, mais je sais que tu déteste que les gens te touchent, alors…" _Ça ne me dérange pas quand tu me touche._

Elsa sentit une agréable fraîcheur sur son ventre. Elle regarda vers le bas pour voir l'une des mains d'Anna sous son T-shirt, et soudain elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

"Cette fille t'as eu avec un sacré coup au plexus solaire, je pense," expliqua Anna. "J'ai un bloc de glace ici pour essayer d'atténuer le bleu. Tu peux respirer correctement maintenant ?"

_Non. Pas avec ta main sous mon T-shirt._

"Ouais, je pense que oui." murmura-t-elle. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le linoléum alors que l'infirmière entrait dans la pièce.

"Bien," dit Anna, se relevant. _Non attends, où vas-tu ?_ "Je vais te laisser entre les mains capables de l'infirmière alors," dit-elle, rayonnant à la femme à l'air grincheux qui venait juste d'apparaître.

Puis les douces lèvres d'Anna étaient sur sa joue, le résidu collant de son gloss s'imprimant sur la peau pâle d'Elsa. "Merci d'être mon héroïne," souffla-t-elle, avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.

Malgré la douleur dans son abdomen, Elsa ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire de son visage.

* * *

NdA : Ouaip, j'ai ce T-shirt. Allez sur google chercher _Adventure Awaits Threadless _pour une image de référence.


	3. Utopie

Et voilà la suite !

Un chapitre un peu trop court à mon humble goût.

Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi !

* * *

_C'est foutrement parfait. S'il-te-plaît, Dieu, peux-tu juste arrêter le temps pour toujours ?_

Elsa regarda vers le bas, fixant avec crainte la fille dans ses bras. Anna était allongée contre elle, un livre posé sur les jambes étendues de sa sœur, lisant tranquillement. Son aînée ferma les yeux, se délectant dans la sensation du corps chaud pressé contre le sien, le dos d'Anna se soulevant et s'abaissant sous ses mains.

Les ouvrant de nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle fixait du regard les boucles auburn déposées lâchement sur les épaules d'Anna, de subtils reflets dorés réfléchissant les derniers rayons du soleil mourant qui entrait à travers la fenêtre d'Elsa, les rideaux ouverts pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ses doigts la démangèrent alors qu'elle se forçait à ne pas étendre la main et faire courir ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune fille.

_Reste juste assise. Ne fais rien pour tout faire foirer. _Elle sentit Anna bouger un peu contre elle, tournant la page. Elsa ne respira pas. La cadette essaya de s'installer de nouveau du côté de sa sœur, frustrée et exaspérée de ne pas trouver la même position confortable qu'elle avait auparavant.

Elle s'assit, se tourna pour regarder Elsa avec un sourire de regret sur son visage. "Désolée, je ne voulais pas continuer à te bousculer. Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre à l'aise." Le visage de son aînée s'affaissa. _Beau travail, génie. Tu n'es même pas correcte en tant qu'objet inanimé. _Anna vit l'expression de sa sœur changer, et se dépêcha de s'expliquer. "Non non ! Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas bien pour se coucher contre ! Ne pense pas ça ! C'est juste que je suis du genre nerveuse. Je ne fais pas tout ça correctement en restant immobile. Mais il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec toi. Tu es parfaite !" _Non, je ne le suis pas. "_Tu es douce et chaude…" Anna rougit, "…et j'aime bien te toucher."

_Quoi ?_

"Quoi ?" lâcha Elsa. Les yeux d'Anna s'élargirent, mortifiée d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

"Je-je veux juste dire que tu es- tu ne laisses pas les gens te toucher très souvent. C'est agréable. Quand tu le fais. Me laisse, je veux dire. » Elle donna à l'aînée un sourire timide. "J'aime être aussi près de toi."

Une longue pause. "Je t'aime, Elsa." Anna lui lança un regard qui ne laissa aucun doute à l'aînée quant au genre d'amour dont elle parlait.

_Putain de merde._

_Putain de merde !_

_Fais quelque chose ! Dis-le aussi ! Prends sa main ! Sérieusement, fais juste quelque chose !_

Ce qu'elle fit.

Baissant sa tête, elle captura les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes, ses mains planant maladroitement au-dessus de la taille d'Anna, incertaine de quoi faire avec.

Elle s'évanouit presque lorsqu'elle sentit Anna l'embrasser farouchement en retour, sa petite, rose langue se frayant un chemin dans la bouche d'Elsa alors qu'elle l'explorait avec enthousiasme. Les mains de la cadette étaient sur ses épaules, et soudainement, elle était poussée dans les coussins. Anna rompit le baiser.

Le gémissement indigent qui s'échappa de sa gorge était cruellement embarrassant, et Elsa rougit lourdement, mais Anna lui sourit d'un petit air narquois. La jeune fille empoigna l'ourlet du T-shirt qu'elle portait et le passa par la tête, le jetant sur le sol, de longues boucles rousses tombant en cascade sur sa peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs.

Elsa essaya de ne pas fixer, mais échoua misérablement. _Nom de Dieu elle est sexy._

Elsa ratissa des yeux la peau laiteuse du buste de la fille, juste au-dessus du soulèvement de sa poitrine, et sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'elle fixait un ventre musclé, des années de crosse ayant donné à Anna assez de définition pour donner des vertiges à l'aînée. _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour faire courir ma langue sur ces abdos._

Anna se pencha, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa sœur, ses lèvres atrocement proches de celles d'Elsa. "Je sais à quel point tu veux ça," murmura-t-elle, un souffle chaud flottant au-dessus des lèvres de l'aînée. "Quel dommage que tu sois sur le point de te réveiller."

_Hein ?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les rideaux étaient fermés. Anna n'était nulle part, mais la fille était encore ridiculement émoustillée.

_Putain !_

Elsa était désappointée pendant trois secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise exactement de quoi elle avait rêvé.

_Quel est le putain de truc qui va pas chez toi ? Tu étais en train de rêver que tu roulais une pelle à ta sœur !_

Fermant les yeux, elle baissa sa tête dans ses mains, gémissant. "Je suis foutue."

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Oui je sais, c'est rageant.


	4. Snickerdoodles

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long cette fois.

Pour répondre au commentaire d'un guest, happy end ou pas ? Héhé, ce serait pas drôle si je vous le disais ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Pitié pas encore. _Elsa essaya d'ignorer la lesbienne qui faisait une sorte de striptease au coin à droite de son navigateur, concentrant son attention sur la fenêtre de chat à la place. Ses doigts volait sur son clavier, guidés par le désespoir et – bien qu'elle ne l'admette jamais – une insatiable frustration sexuelle qui ne pouvait être guérie que par une seule personne, et elle le savait. _J'emmerde ce rêve._

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait trouvé cet espace de chat en premier lieu. Tombant sur un topic créé par des 'femmes qui aiment les femmes', comme l'une des membres l'avait si éloquemment nommé, Elsa se retrouva impuissamment collée aux topics de camaraderie que les –supposées – femmes lui offraient. _Je suis presque sûre que cette membre de merde qui continue à demander pour un plan à trois est un gars. _Lorsque le lien du chat avait surgit, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'une rousse mignonne lui sorte Anna de l'esprit, mais trouva…peu importe ce que c'était, à la place.

Attrapant un post-it et le plaquant par-dessus la fille dorénavant nue tournoyant dans le coin en haut, elle se confia aux femmes sans visages ni noms, déplorant le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'une 'franche, qt3.14* déesse rousse' pour qui elle ne devrait pas avoir de sentiments. Jamais.

_Wow, quel moyen d'expliquer clairement que tu es une putain de siscon, demeurée. _Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la pitié goutter des mots qui apparaissaient en réponse à sa diatribe virtuelle. Puis soudainement une brunette incroyablement attirante exhiba ses nichons, et Elsa était oubliée, des commentaires à propos de tétons et de taille de bonnet noyant ses mots de peine. Elle regarda la fille pas moins de deux secondes, avant que ses yeux ne se braquent sur l'horloge au bas de son écran, les petits nombres blancs déclarant qu'il était déjà plus de deux heures. Son estomac gronda, et elle se leva, jetant un regard ennuyé à la poitrine qui s'agitait sur son écran. _Merde, ces anonymes ont des goûts de chiotte. Qui préfère les blondes aux rousses de toute façon ?_

Regardant l'écran, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre, marchant à pas de loup jusqu'aux escaliers, essayant de ne pas réveiller Anna ou ses parents. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose de suspicieux comme des snickerdoodles, et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua de la lumière se répandant dans le salon depuis la cuisine. _Qui diable fait des cookies à 2 heures du mat' ? Est-ce que Maman a encore oublié de prendre son Xanax ? Doux Jésus._

Réticente d'avoir à expliquer à sa mère pourquoi elle était toujours réveillée, elle se recula en rampant vers les escaliers, confrontée au fait qu'elle allait devoir continuer à chatter l'estomac vide. _Probablement une bonne chose, si ce striptease continue. _Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle entendit la douce voix de sa sœur chantant calmement.

« - You better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to toooown! » Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Anna était adorable à l'approche de Noël. Elle aimait la saison plus que la plupart des enfants, et profitait pleinement de l'entrain général qui flottait dans l'air à cette époque de l'année, souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes à tous les inconnus dans la rue et chantant les chants de Noël à pleins poumons.

La faim l'emportant sur le désir de rester invisible, Elsa entra furtivement dans la cuisine, sa vue d'Anna bloquée par la porte du frigo, la fille fouillant dedans.

« Ah ! Enfin ! » Elle se leva, tenant un carton d'œufs. « Oh, salut Elsa ! »

Elsa lui fit un petit signe. _Ou tu pourrais dire salut, espèce de grinch. _Elle se força à sourire, toujours silencieuse. _Presque._

« Désolée, est-ce que je t'ai réveillée avec mon chant ? Je suis juste _super_ excitée pour Noël. » La cadette ferma la porte du frigo, et Elsa s'étrangla presque avec sa langue. Anna ne portait rien à part un T-shirt rouge étroit et une petite culotte avec des arbres de Noël dessus. « Je voulais faire des cookies pour le Père Noël, » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je veux dire, Je sais qu'il n'est pas _réel_, mais c'est toujours amusant de le prétendre, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elsa approuva sans dire un mot, essayant de ne pas fixer les jambes nues de sa sœur. Des flashs de son rêve de la nuit dernière se répercutaient dans son crâne, et elle sentit son visage devenir chaud.

« Les snickerdoodles sont tes favoris, vrai ? » dit-elle, pointant les ingrédients qui jonchaient le comptoir. Anna n'était pas consciente du conflit intérieur de sa sœur. « Puisque le Père Noël ne va probablement pas les manger tous, toi et moi pourrions les partager, alors j'ai voulu faire ceux que tu aimais » _Elle est trop bien pour toi. Tu ne la mérite pas. _« Elsa ? »

L'aînée réussit à donner une réponse affirmative, et Anna sembla satisfaite. Se détournant de la table pour faire face à sa sœur, la fille donna à Elsa un aperçut de sa poitrine, et il était évident qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge…et fouillait dans le frigo depuis un moment. Elsa voulut que le sol l'avale, ses joues rouges étaient sûrement visibles depuis l'espace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je ne t'ai pas vue du tout aujourd'hui. » dit Anna, une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Elsa avait intentionnellement évité sa sœur, sûre que si la fille l'avait aperçu, elle aurait été capable de lire l'esprit d'Elsa et saurait tout à propos de chaque image obscène qui l'avait traversé.

Elle haussa les épaules en direction d'Anna. La fille avait l'air un peu blessée. _Elle essaye de faire la conversation, crétine. Répond simplement avec quelque chose._

« Euh, je me suis fait des amis, j'imagine. » _Non ! Tout mais pas ça !_

Le visage d'Anna s'éclaira. « Tu l'as fait ?! Ohmondieu, Elsa, c'est super ! » Elsa voulut se frapper. Elle se mordit la langue, essayant de ne pas dire quelque autre mensonge complet. « J'aimerais les rencontrer. Tu devrais les inviter ! » La jeune fille haleta. « Non attend ! Tu devrais les inviter à venir faire du patin à glace ! J'y vais avec Rapunzel demain. Son petit ami connaît un super petit étang qui est vraiment isolé dans les bois derrière sa maison. On pourrait amener des cookies et des sandwiches. » Elle gloussa, chuchotant avec un air de conspirateur, « et peut-être même chiper un peu du whisky de Papa. »

_Meeeeeerde. Bonne chance pour te sortir de celui-là. _Elsa commença à bégayer une excuse. « Euh- ils, euh, bien, ils peuvent pas…à cause de ce, truc de famille qu'ils ont. Pas comme, la même famille pour tous. Des familles différentes. Mais en même temps. Ils ont un truc… » sa voix s'estompa, sans conviction. Anna la regardait d'un air narquois, mais ensuite son visage se transforma en celui de la compréhension.

« Oh, c'est bon, Elsa. Peut-être que quand tu les connaîtras un petit peu mieux, tu pourras me les présenter, » elle lança un sourire triste à sa sœur. « Je sais que je peux être un peu autoritaire des fois. Je ne voudrais pas leur faire peur ou quoi que ce soit. »

_Non non non, c'est pas ça. Tu es parfaite. Dieu, tu es si parfaite, tu ne pourrais jamais leur faire peur. _Elsa ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de sauver la situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas former une phrase qui pourrait exprimer précisément à quel point Anna avait tort sans qu'elle ait l'air d'une tarée entichée de sa petite sœur. Alors elle bégaya quelque chose sans aucun rapport à la place.

« Je n'ai pas mangé de Snickerdoodles depuis une éternité. » Elle le voulait comme une tentative de remerciement envers sa sœur de lui faire quelque chose qu'elle aimait, mais n'avait pas été assez chanceuse pour en manger récemment. A la place, cela sortit plus comme une réprimande, comme si elle n'aimait plus ce genre de cookie.

_Bon Dieu tu es littéralement autiste. Sort de là avant de la faire pleurer. _Anna se retourna vers le bol, et Elsa l'utilisa comme une opportunité pour sortir en un éclair de la cuisine, prenant les marches deux par deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saine et sauve dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise de bureau, pressant les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, la culotte aux arbres de Noël et l'expression triste de sa sœur gravées sur ses paupières.

« Putain-de-merde ! »

* * *

*En anglais 'Cutie Pie', ce qui veut dire jolie fille, ou mignonne en équivalent français. Ou jolie tarte.


	5. Thérapie

Et voilà le chapitre 5 !

* * *

"Nous t'avons réservé une séance avec une thérapeute," dit son père, sévèrement.

Elsa blêmit à l'information. "Quoi ?!" Elle secoua la tête violemment. "Non. Pas moyen. Je vais pas voir une _thérapeute _!"

Sa mère se leva de sa position sur le canapé, près du père d'Elsa. "Si, tu y vas," déclara-t-elle. "Tu dois apprendre à sortir de ta coquille. Tu passes tes journées dans ta chambre, et même si tes notes vont bien…" Elle fit une pause, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté d'elle, "nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Tu devrais être dehors, à te faire des amis. Avoir une vie sociale. Vivre l'expérience de l'université !"

Elsa s'avachit contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, lançant un regard furieux à ses parents par-dessus la table basse. "Je. N'y. Vais. Pas."

Le visage de son père se tordit en un froncement de sourcil fâché. "Si, Elsa. Tu y vas." Il pointa un doigt dans sa direction. "Ou, tu peux rester sans internet aussi longtemps que tu décideras d'être puérile à ce propos. C'est ton choix."

Elsa se leva brusquement de son siège. "Tu peux pas faire ça ! J'ai besoin d'internet pour l'université !"

Son père fit de même, surplombant le reste du salon, sa voix grondant et se répercutant sur les murs. "Tu vas aller voir cette thérapeute, ou je le jure devant Dieu, je t'y trainerai moi-même !"

Seulement légèrement terrifiée par le rare étalage de fureur de son père, elle laissa ses épaules tomber, toujours en le regardant fixement, et essaya de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. _Hah, Quelle dignité ?_ "Bien," lança-t-elle. "Une séance. Ensuite vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, parce que j'irai pas à une seconde." Avec ça, elle marcha à grands pas hors de la pièce, ignorant que sa sœur était debout en haut des marches, ayant assisté à l'échange entier.

* * *

Elsa s'assit les bras croisés à l'arrière de la voiture, regardant par la fenêtre, ignorant complètement sa mère et sa sœur assises à l'avant.

"Merci de me laisser faire un détour dans la ville pour déposer ta sœur, chérie," dit sa mère, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Anna alors qu'elle se faufilait dans la circulation encombrée du centre-ville. "J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop en retard au crosse."

La jeune fille se tordit dans son siège pour voir sa grande sœur, essayant d'attirer son attention, mais ses mots étaient adressés à sa mère. "C'est cool, Maman. Si ça aide Elsa…" Sa voix s'estompa. "Ça va t'aider, pas vrai sœurette ?"

Elsa ne répondit pas. _Elle essaye de te soutenir, espèce de connasse. Ne défoule pas ta colère pathétique sur elle._ Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour rencontrer les yeux d'Anna, mais sa sœur s'était déjà retournée pour faire face au tableau de bord. Le cœur d'Elsa saigna.

Soudainement la voiture se stoppa, et sa mère tira le frein à main. "Nous y sommes. Je suis en double file, Elsa, alors je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Tu peux trouver ton chemin toute seule ?"

_Non. Je ne veux pas y aller seule. _« Ouais Maman. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir la main, » dit-elle d'un ton sec, ouvrant presque la porte dans la trajectoire d'une voiture à l'approche. Se glissant hors du véhicule, elle s'assura de claquer la porte avec beaucoup de force, ignorant résolument le regard fixe de sa mère alors qu'elle passait devant le pare-brise vers le bâtiment brun qui logeait sa nouvelle thérapeute.

Le hall était dégoûtamment moderne, comme si le Guggenheim avait été posé à l'intérieur du bâtiment et que quelqu'un avait fait une tentative foireuse pour le nettoyer. Elsa traversa le sol en marbre de mauvais goût et pressa le bouton pour l'ascenseur, lisant l'énorme panneau d'affichage qui – elle l'espérait – lui dirait à quelle étage elle devait s'arrêter. _Ou tu pourrais juste aller sur le toit et en sauter. Epargne-toi les ennuis._

Les portes derrière elle s'ouvrirent avec un 'ding' bien trop joyeux, et Elsa entra, pressant le bouton pour le cinquième étage, forcée de regarder son reflet grognon dans la surface chromée du panneau. Elle fronça les sourcils encore plus. Il se moquait d'elle. _Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, crétine. Peut-être que si tu avais été un peu plus subtile à propos de ton introversion._ Elle détourna ses yeux du panneau, et fixa les nombres marquant les étages en haut de la cabine.

Ses jambes étaient si instables qu'elle faillit ne pas sortir de ce foutu machin quand il atteint le palier cinq. Forçant ses pieds à la porter jusqu'au bureau de la réceptionniste, elle s'annonça – devant répéter son nom trois fois parce que la femme derrière le comptoir essayait de passer un coup de fil et mâcher un chewing-gum en même temps. Elle s'avança vers la salle d'attente lorsqu'on lui dit de s'asseoir, roulant des yeux quand elle était sûre que la femme ne pouvait pas les voir.

S'écroulant sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable, elle essaya de ne pas fixer l'homme à l'opposé, qui se murmurait à lui-même et feuilletait un magazine à l'envers. Elle fut sortie de sa profonde concentration dans la tâche d'ignorer l'homme quand elle entendit la voix de sa sœur, beaucoup trop forte pour un espace d'intérieur.

"Elsa !" haleta-t-elle, le visage un peu rouge et s'appuyant légèrement contre le mur près des escaliers. "Oh bien, tu n'y es pas encore allée !" Elle traversa rapidement la salle d'attente pour se tenir devant sa sœur, qui s'était levée de son siège, perplexe, quand elle avait réalisé qu'Anna était dans le bureau de la thérapeute. "J'ai pris les escaliers parce que l'ascenseur prenait une éternité, et je voulais arriver ici avant que tu n'entres pour ta séance."

L'aînée fixa Anna, déconcertée. "Tu n'as pas ton entraînement de crosse ?" _Wow, tu es un vrai Sherlock. Tu pourrais tout autant bien lui avoir dit d'aller se faire foutre. _Anna ne sembla pas se soucier de la réponse dure d'Elsa.

"Ouais, mais c'est pas important," elle mit ses bras autour du cou d'Elsa et l'approcha d'elle pour un câlin. "Tu l'es, toi," chuchota-t-elle, "et j'avais besoin de te dire que je t'aime, peu importe le reste, okay ?" La fille se retira, cherchant les yeux de sa sœur. "Tu es ma grande sœur, et je pense que tu es parfaite. Personne ne peut me dire le contraire."

Elsa serra la mâchoire, essayant d'arrêter les larmes qui s'unissaient dans ses yeux. _Il n'y a absolument personne sur cette planète que tu ne mérites moins que cette fille. Alors essaie de ne pas être un robot total pour cinq secondes, et montre lui à quel point elle est incroyable. _Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Anna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa sœur, murmurant, "Je t'aime aussi, Anna."

"Elsa ?" parvint une voix amicale depuis la pièce de la thérapeute. Une femme plus âgée avec des cheveux grisonnants et des lunettes à monture fine était debout dans le seuil, regardant la paire. Elsa se dégagea rapidement de sa sœur, n'ayant pas assez confiance pour regarder la fille alors qu'elle avançait vers l'embrasure de la porte. Son cœur saigna jusqu'à son estomac lorsque la femme ferma la porte derrière elle, bloquant sa vue d'Anna. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais la présence de sa sœur l'avait légèrement réconfortée, et maintenant, seule encore une fois, elle était terrifiée.

"Est-ce ta sœur ?" demanda la thérapeute.

_Non, c'est ma grand-mère. Qui crois-tu que ce soit ?_ "Ouaip," murmura-t-elle, prenant place sur un siège un peu moins inconfortable.

"Elle a l'air gentille." La femme essayait de faire en sorte qu'Elsa s'ouvre à elle. Ça ne marchait pas très bien.

"Elle l'est," arriva la réponse brève de la fille, qui fixait le tapis tacheté. _Je me demande quelle quantité de sang a dû être nettoyée de ce tapis merdique quand les gens s'ouvrent les poignets ici._

La thérapeute essaya une tactique complètement différente, une qui surprit Elsa. "Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse d'elle ?"

La tête d'Elsa se releva brusquement. "Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me demander ?"

La femme en face d'elle cachait un petit sourire satisfait. "Je t'ai demandé depuis quand tu es amoureuse de ta sœur."

La fille lui lança un regard d'incrédulité totale, essayant de changer de sujet avec sarcasme. "Je ne suis pas une experte, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de question que vous posez à vos patients à la seconde où vous les rencontrez, Doc."

"Donc tu te vois comme ma patiente ?" La femme la pressa.

"Oui. Non. J'en sais foutrement rien !" Elsa leva ses mains dans les airs. "Est-ce que ça importe ? Mes parents vous payent pour que vous prétendiez me parler pendant une heure, je peux être un putain de clown de cirque si vous voulez."

La thérapeute ne dit rien.

"Et je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Anna. Je veux dire, je l'aime, mais pas de cette _façon_. C'est juste…" Des fragments d'un rêve assaillirent son esprit. "C'est malsain !"

"C'est traitable," dit la femme, uniformément.

Elsa sauta de sa chaise, s'avançant vers le docteur. "Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'être traitée. Je suis bien juste comme je suis ! Personne ne semble comprendre excepté Anna !" La fille ferma brutalement ses yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, ramenant ses doigts en poing et le cognant contre son front. "Putain ! Non. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai fini. On a fini ici."

Elle marcha à grands pas vers la porte, tirant dessus pour l'ouvrir et gardant la tête baissée alors qu'elle passait devant la réceptionniste, peu disposée à laisser la femme écervelée la voir pleurer.

"Elsa ?" Une douce voix atteint ses oreilles. "Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?" Anna était assise sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente, voulant manifestement s'assurer que sa sœur allait bien lorsqu'elle finirait sa séance. _Elle allait rester assise en face d'un schizo pendant une heure juste pour être là pour ton cul désolé. Tu es le trou du cul le plus chanceux du monde._

L'aînée secoua simplement la tête, donnant un coup de poing sur le bouton de l'ascenseur impatiemment, voulant désespérément sortir d'ici. Elle sentit Anna prendre sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble, avant d'embrasser sa grande sœur sur la joue. "Tu veux revenir plus tard ? Réessayer ?" chuchota-t-elle.

_Je veux brûler cet endroit jusqu'au sol. _Une larme solitaire roula au bas de sa joue pâle. Anna comprit. "Okay," dit-elle, serrant la main d'Elsa. "Je parlerai à Papa et Maman. Je leur dirai…Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ?" _Dis leur qu'ils peuvent aller en enfer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait faire. _Elsa se contenta de hausser les épaules alors qu'elles entraient dans l'ascenseur.

"Je leur dirai que tu es resté l'heure entière, mais que tu as pensé que c'était 'encore plus inutile qu'une moustiquaire dans un sous-marin'," plaisanta sa sœur, faisant sa meilleure imitation de son aînée. Cela fit sortir un petit rire d'Elsa. _Doux Jésus elle est si adorable._

Anna se retourna pour lui sourire vivement, heureuse d'avoir fait rire sa sœur, et Elsa sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa gorge. _Je veux te faire sourire comme ça tout le temps. Tu es tellement belle. Je t'aime._

Les pensées d'Elsa dérapèrent, et si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'elle était actuellement coincée dans une cabine d'ascenseur, elle aurait sprinté dans la circulation routière la plus proche.

_Oh mon Dieu. Je suis amoureuse d'Anna._


	6. Reverse Trap

Salut à tous et à toutes !

La suite :D

* * *

Anna ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus excitée, même en essayant. Elle était pratiquement en train de rebondir sur place, à peine capable de finir sa phrase. La petite brune qui se tenait à côté d'elle était aussi enthousiaste, regardant déjà la vitrine d'un magasin à quelques mètres.

"Okay, alors on se sépare et on achète les cadeaux pendant une heure puis on se rejoint ici et on peut se trouver quelque chose à manger ensemble !" Elle lança un sourire radieux à sa sœur, attendant son approbation.

_Mais j'ai faim maintenant. "_Ouais bien sûr, peu importe," dit Elsa, nonchalamment. L'aînée savait déjà ce qu'elle allait acheter à Anna pour Noël et avait besoin de cinq minutes maxi pour l'acheter. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire pendant une heure ?_

Sa sœur poussa un cri aigu, attrapant la main de la fille à côté d'elle et la tirant au loin. "Oui ! Viens, Rapunzel ! Je sais ce que je veux acheter à Elsa mais j'ai besoin de ton opinion pour savoir lequel _exactement_ je devrais acheter. J'ai demandé au gars au magasin de m'aider la semaine dernière mais je veux savoir ce que tu penses. On n'a qu'une heure, alors on doit y aller, genre, maintenant !" Elsa les regarda partir à toute vitesse, riant sottement avec des airs de conspiratrices jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit bloquée par les escalators.

Elle soupira, seule dans l'un des nombreux endroits sur terre qu'elle méprisait complètement – le centre-commercial. Les hordes de clients exaspérés de dernière minute, les enfants pleurant et les adolescents excités qui erraient dans les alentours étaient typiques de la semaine avant Noël, et Elsa se demanda pourquoi elle avait même accepté d'accompagner sa petite sœur et sa cousine Rapunzel en premier lieu.

_Parce que tu es vraiment nulle pour refuser quoi que ce soit à cette fille quand elle te demande, tu te souviens ? _Anna l'avait interrompue pendant une partie de Starcraft avec son adorable toc-toc typique, attendant à peine une réponse avant qu'elle ne s'incruste dans la chambre d'Elsa, trainant Rapunzel derrière elle. Elle avait demandé à Elsa si elle voulait les rejoindre pour aller acheter des cadeaux, et Elsa avait sèchement donné une réponse négative, ne tournant même pas la tête de son écran, avant que sa sœur n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

Anna n'en avait pas été dissuadée, se glissant derrière sa sœur et pressant une paire de mains chaudes sur les épaules de la fille, les serrant avant de glisser gentiment ses paumes au-dessus de la clavicule d'Elsa pour lui donner une légère étreinte. L'aînée était presque tombée de sa chaise, le jeu complètement oublié, lorsqu'elle avait senti le souffle chaud d'Anna dans son oreille. Un chuchotement, "S'il te plaît, Elsa ?" et elle était partante. Elle avait bégayé un oui et les avaient poussées pratiquement hors de la pièce. Anna s'en fichait, beaucoup plus concentrée sur combien elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec son aînée.

_Ça t'apprendra à être attirée par ta propre sœur, pauvre tarée. _Grognant, elle se retourna, se dirigeant vers la boutique de vêtements la plus proche, enfonçant sa casquette Horde préférée jusqu'aux yeux et essayant d'éviter la foule de personnes qui avaient l'air plus enclins à lui rentrer dedans plutôt qu'à faire leur shopping.

Fixant le spectacle devant elle, elle recula. On aurait dit que le Pôle Nord avait explosé et avait entièrement atterrit dans cette petite boutique. Il y avait des guirlandes de Noël partout, et de terribles interprétations pop des chants de Noël hurlaient à travers les haut-parleurs. Elsa avait difficilement fait un pas avant d'être accostée par une fille qui était bien trop joyeuse, même pour une période de fêtes, les yeux si grands ouverts qu'Elsa crut qu'elle pouvait être droguée. "Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Puis-je vous aider pour quoi que ce soit ?! Nous avons quelques superbes articles de Noël soldés ! Voulez-vous que je vous aide à trouver quelque chose pour votre petite-amie ?!"

_Quoi ? Ma petite- mais à quoi elle pense putain ?! "_Non ça va, merci," marmonna Elsa, essayant de se faufiler entre deux présentoirs, voulant à tout prix fuir le sosie de l'épouse de Chucky.

"Okay ! Venez me trouver si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, monsieur !" cria la fille après elle, et Elsa leva sa main dans les airs en remerciement. _Monsieur ? Bon Dieu je crois que les pilules qu'elle prend la rendent aveugle._

Finalement, elle esquiva avec succès ce qui semblait être un millier d'autres vendeurs de magasins et s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à un coin rempli de pulls de Noël. Caressant la matière d'un doux pull vert avec un renne dessus, elle était sur le point de l'enlever de son support lorsqu'un doute se glissa dans son esprit.

En ce moment, Anna pensait tellement à son cadeau pour Elsa qu'elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'une heure soit assez. En plus, elle emmenait sa cousine avec elle pour une deuxième opinion, et le fait qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un employé pour lui donner des conseils voulait probablement dire que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez pour prendre une décision toute seule. _Elle est probablement sur le point de t'acheter un putain d'incroyable set de bijoux incrustés D&amp;D ou l'édition limitée en taille réelle d'une figurine Protoss._

Elsa laissa la manche tomber de sa main. "Putain de merde, tu peux pas lui acheter un putain de pull stupide. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?" murmura-t-elle. Consciente qu'elle avait probablement l'air d'une malade mentale échappée, debout dans le coin, fixant d'un air absent des pulls de Noël et se murmurant à elle-même, Elsa se glissa le long du mur du fond, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose d'autre à acheter pour sa sœur.

Un petit présentoir à culottes attira son attention, le panneau de solde géant au-dessus de celles-ci comme une balise pour des pensées complètement inappropriées, et elle était impuissante pour empêcher les images d'une Anna à moitié nue cuisinant des cookies dans la cuisine de prendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Serrant ses yeux fermés et essayant de repousser les souvenirs, elle marcha à grands pas en direction du présentoir, rentrant dans une autre fille. _Ouvre tes yeux, grosse idiote ! "_Désolée," marmonna-t-elle à la fille, une bouffée de chaleur rampant jusqu'à son cou.

Elle fut déconcertée lorsque la fille lui sourit timidement, clignant de l'œil. "C'est bon. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié."

Elsa écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement, attrapant une quelconque petite culotte du présentoir et traçant jusqu'à son coin sombre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au motif sur le tissu dans sa main, des petits bonshommes de neige la fixaient en retour. _C'est officiel : tu es une putain de tarée complète. Tu es vraiment en train d'envisager d'offrir une petite culotte à ta sœur pour Noël, quand tout ce dont tu as rêvé les dernières semaines est d'essayer de la faire monter au septième ciel. _Elsa laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, la culotte sur le visage, misérable et complètement perdue quant à quoi faire.

"Est-ce que ça va, monsieur ?" arriva la voix inquiète et aiguë d'un autre vendeur. _Putain de merde ! Foutez-moi la paix ! _Elsa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, attrapant le pull vert et courant à la caisse avant qu'elle ne soit confrontée à d'autres de ces enfants qui se multipliaient dans le coin.

Jetant les articles sur le comptoir, elle sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière alors que la fille à la caisse l'interpella. "J'aime ton T-shirt," dit-elle, fixant des yeux le vêtement qu'Elsa avait pris au hasard avant de l'enfiler le matin.

"Hein ?" _Bien joué, demeurée. "_Ah, ce vieux truc ? Euh, merci, j'imagine."

"Mon frère joue aussi à Warcraft. Je m'y connais pas trop, mais je voulais commencer à jouer," la fille la fixa avec un regard qu'Elsa ne pouvait déchiffrer. "J'ai juste besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse-" sa langue surgit pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure, "-m'apprendre quelques trucs."

Elsa la fixa. _Bordel de Dieu…est-ce qu'elle est en train de flirter avec moi ? Très bien idiote, une lesbienne sauvage apparaît, il est temps d'utiliser ces mouvements merdiques bien à toi. J'ai entendu que sourire était super effectif._

Elle lança à la fille un demi-sourire imbécile, "Euh, et bien je joue un mage de Sang Elfe," _Non ! Arrête de parler ! Bordel de merde dis quelque chose de normal pour une fois dans ta vie ! "_Je veux dire, bien sûr, si tu veux jouer, je pourrais totalement te montrer comment."

La fille lui sourit en retour. "Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu pourrais me montrer." Elle poussa le petit terminal de carte de crédit vers Elsa. "Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mon beau ?"

Elsa voulut se fracasser la tête contre le comptoir. _Oh tu dois te foutre de ma gueule. _Elle essaya d'éviter le regard de la fille, feignant de chercher sa carte de crédit dans son portefeuille, murmurant, "Ouais c'est tout, merci."

"Elle est mignonne," dit la caissière, pliant la culotte qui avait causé tant de douleur à Elsa. Semblant découragée, elle demanda, "Pour ta petite-amie ?"

Elsa sentit son visage devenir chaud. "Non, en réalité elle-" _Fait chier. _Elle soupira. "Ouais, c'est pour elle."

La fille eut l'air déconfite. "Ah, eh bien elle est une fille très chanceuse alors," dit-elle, mettant la culotte dans un sac. Elle prit le pull et commença à le plier, "J'espère qu'elle te donnera un _très _bon Noël," murmura-t-elle, clignant de l'œil. Elsa voulut pleurer des larmes de frustration. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ? Est-ce que je suis entrée dans la Quatrième Dimension ? Putain, qui sont ces gens ?! _Heureusement, la fille lui remit le sac, mettant le reçu dedans. "J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt," dit-elle, se mordant la lèvre.

Elsa sortit presque en courant du magasin, rougissant fortement et complètement incapable de résister à la tentative de son esprit d'imaginer ce qu'un joyeux Noël d'Anna entraînerait exactement.

* * *

Explication du titre, impossible à traduire en français : Un "trap" est un garçon qui s'habille en fille, et qui est féminin d'apparence. Un "reverse trap" est la même chose, mais pour une fille. Elsa est donc un "reverse trap" dans ce chapitre :D


	7. Petit ami Roux

Et me revoilà !

Je tiens à vous prévenir, je ne serai peut-être pas en mesure de poster un nouveau chapitre pendant quelques semaines. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fiction.

Mais je posterai un nouveau chapitre dès que mon travail me le permettra !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

NdA : Ce chapitre prend probablement place avant le chapitre 6.

* * *

Elsa renversa presque le pot d'eau bouillante dur le sol de la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Laissant tomber la cuillère qu'elle tenait dans les nouilles fumantes, elle se retourna, la main agrippant frénétiquement l'un des tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose avec lequel se défendre. _Merde merde merde je vais mourir en faisant des ramen où sont ces putains de couteaux ?! _Elle ouvrit un tiroir d'un coup sec, fouillant dedans jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'enroulent autour d'une poignée quelconque. Sortant l'objet, elle se retrouva à brandir une poêle à frire. _Merde._

Supposant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux, elle brandit la poêle par-dessus son épaule avec les deux mains comme une batte de baseball, et se glissa vers le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une petite silhouette effondrée sur le canapé.

"Anna ?" chuchota-t-elle, abaissant l'arme de fortune. La seule réponse d'Anna fut un reniflement. "Jésus, Anna. Je t'ai pratiquement lancé une putain de poêle dessus. J'ai pensé que tu étais un prisonnier échappé ou quelque chose du genre." Elle avança vers le canapé. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à deux heures du mat' ?"

Elsa fut sidérée lorsque sa sœur fondit en larmes. _Putain de merde. Elle pleure. Putain, qu'est-ce que je fais ? _Elle resta immobile au milieu du salon, la poêle à frire suspendue mollement à ses côtés, essayant désespérément de penser à un moyen de réconforter sa cadette.

Avançant lentement vers le canapé, elle prit place à côté d'Anna, posant la poêle au sol et essuyant ses paumes moites sur son short de pyjama.

Elle poussa un cri strident incroyablement peu attrayant quand la fille se jeta sur elle, lançant ses bras autour de la taille d'Elsa et pleurant sur son ventre. _Par_ _Jésus Christ dis quelque chose pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne te noie !_

"T- Tu veux en parler ?" bégaya-t-elle, gardant les mains levées, ne sachant pas où toucher la fille en pleurs. Elle souhaita presque ne pas avoir demandé lorsqu'Anna commença à marmonner dans son ventre, les vibrations de sa voix donnant à Elsa une sensation de picotement pas complètement inconfortable dans ses régions inférieures.

Dans son désespoir pour empêcher le visage de sa sœur de descendre lentement vers son entrejambe, elle attrapa Anna par les épaules et la hissa vers le haut, dans une tentative pour l'éloigner. Malheureusement, la fille eut l'idée contraire, et enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Elsa, pleurant dans ses épaules.

_Putain-de-merde._

Anna continua de marmonner, et maintenant que sa voix était moins étouffée, Elsa eut la fin de son histoire. "-et quand j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, il m'a juste poussée contre le mur et essayé de me forcer. Je l'ai giflé et-"

"Il a fait _quoi _?!" gronda Elsa. Sa sœur sortit sa tête, rencontrant le regard furieux d'Elsa avec des yeux larges et larmoyants. "Qui t'a fait ça ?"

"Hans a essayé de me faire avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui," fut tout ce que Anna réussi à sortir.

_Ce fils de pute. Je vais lui arracher la bite et lui enfoncer dans la gorge._

"Où est-il, Anna ?" gronda-t-elle. "Dis-moi où il est comme ça je peux aller tuer cet enculé." Elle sortit de ses gonds, essayant de se lever. Anna s'accrocha à elle encore plus fort.

"Non, Elsa, s'il-te-plaît ne t'en va pas," sa douce plaidoirie était déchirante. "Peux-tu juste- peux-tu rester ici avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être seule." Elsa ne savait pas si elle pouvait supprimer à la fois sa rage envers le petit ami de sa sœur et sa terreur de passer du temps avec sa sœur en larmes pour une période de temps étendue, mais la façon dont la fille la regardait…

"J'ai _besoin_ de toi."

_Meeeeeeeeerde._

"D'accord. Je vais rester," dit Elsa, s'asseyant de nouveau, mettant maladroitement un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur. La cadette était froide – ayant clairement fui l'endroit où elle et Hans avaient rompu sans prendre sa veste – et elle tremblait. Elsa sentit à nouveau une fureur déchaînée naître dans sa poitrine. "Je vais tout de même dire à tout le monde qu'il a de l'herpès."

Elle sentit Anna glousser un peu. Réalisant soudainement que sa sœur était encore frissonnante, elle tâtonna, s'éloignant de sa sœur. Elle voulut presque se frapper au regard que la fille lui lança. "Oh, non, je ne vais pas- Je vais te tenir encore, si tu veux." Elle prit une respiration profonde, essayant de stabiliser sa voix, et ouvrit sa veste à capuche. "Tu es juste- tes bras sont froids et j'ai pensé que depuis que tu ne portes que cette robe légère… Je veux dire, c'est une jolie robe. Évidemment, depuis que _tu_ la portes. » _Littéralement autiste. "_Tu as juste l'air gelée, » finit-elle, mordant sa langue pour s'empêcher de vomir plus de mots.

Baissant les yeux pour jouer avec une manche qui avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'emmêler autour de son bras pendant les deux secondes entre le moment où elle avait commencé à l'enlever et maintenant, elle gela lorsque elle sentit Anna l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche, des cils humides contre sa joue. "Tu ferais un bien meilleur petit ami que ce connard de Hans," chuchota-t-elle.

Elsa n'aurait pas été capable de s'arrêter de sourire comme une idiote si elle avait essayé.


	8. Gorilla Warfare

Et me voilà de retour !

Je sais, l'attente aura été longue, et je m'en excuse. Le bac approche, et ça devient assez dur de trouver du temps pour traduire.

Enfin bon, je m'accroche, et je n'abandonnerai pas cette traduction. Cependant, mon rythme de publication risque de ne plus être régulier. Je pense poster les chapitres dès que j'aurai fini de les traduire.

Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

NdA : Continuation directe du chapitre 7.

* * *

"Ooh ! Il y en a une !"

Elsa tira violemment sur le volant vers la gauche alors que sa sœur agitait un doigt dans la direction d'une place de parking libre.

"Finalement," marmonna-t-elle, tirant le frein à main et tournant la clé dans le contact pour couper le moteur. Anna avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture et était à mi-chemin de la porte côté passager, appelant un groupe de filles qui marchaient de l'autre côté du parking. Elsa la regarda courir pour les rattraper et soupira. _Comme si elle voulait sortir avec ton cul désolé de toute façon. Elle est amie avec pratiquement tout le monde ici, même les joueurs de l'autre équipe._

Elsa s'extirpa de la voiture, mais pas avant d'envisager si elle pouvait y échapper en restant assise à l'intérieur toute la nuit sans que la sécurité pense qu'elle était ici pour dealer du crack à des étudiants de première année béats et naïfs. _Tu préfères rester dans une cellule de prison toute la nuit ou endurer ça et regarder trois heures d'un match de football de lycée ? …En fait, ne réponds pas à ça. _Elle se traîna vers le terrain, essayant de résister à la tentation de faire demi-tour et se casser d'ici, se rappelant la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère de garder un œil sur Anna.

Sa sœur était actuellement en train de traverser la phase de post-rupture qu'Elsa aimait appeler l'étape de 'folie insensée', pendant laquelle un individu s'étant récemment fait plaquer essayait de combler le vide que son partenaire avait laissé en lui avec des choses comme des matches de football, des fêtes, et de simples interactions avec d'autres gens. L'aînée n'en voyait pas du tout l'attrait.

Malgré tout, maintenant qu'Anna avait envoyé promené Hans – Elsa refusait d'accepter que cet arrogant ait quitté sa sœur parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait – elle cherchait d'autres moyens de combler son besoin de contacts humains. Et bien qu'Elsa souhaitait pouvoir lui donner cela, elle savait qu'Anna n'était pas exactement une fan inconditionnelle de Starcraft et des comics pour vouloir passer la journée cloîtrée dans la chambre d'Elsa.

Bien qu'elle ne l'admette jamais, une petite part d'Elsa était heureuse que sa mère l'ait forcée à chaperonner Anna cette nuit, ou elle aurait probablement inventé une excuse pour rester collée devant son écran d'ordinateur, manquant ainsi l'étalage d'adorable dont elle était actuellement témoin. Sa sœur sautillait d'excitation, les petits rubans verts et violet en soie qu'elle avait entrelacés dans ses deux nattes dans la voiture brillant sous les projecteurs alors qu'elle rayonnait à ses amis. _Dieu qu'elle est mignonne. _Elsa sentit un sourire idiot traverser son visage alors que sa sœur lui faisait signe d'approcher.

Le sourire disparut assez vite lorsqu'Elsa réalisa qu'elle allait devoir parler avec les amies d'Anna. Elle connaissait le spectre d'émotions que les filles ressentaient pour elle, allant de paraissant légèrement bizarre à de la pure animosité, cette dernière primairement due à un incident s'étant fini avec un verre de soda rose tombant des mains d'Elsa sur la toute nouvelle robe d'une des amies d'Anna. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, bien évidemment, mais son explication nerveusement balbutiée à propos de mains moites avait été noyée par les cris stridents de la fille, alors qu'elle essayait clairement d'alerter tout le monde dans un rayon de 15 kilomètres pour qu'ils sachent combien la robe était chère avec le volume très fort de ses hurlements.

Elsa regarda fixement le groupe de filles alors qu'elles la regardaient avec méfiance. _Merde merde merde. Okay. Ne fais pas tout foirer. Sois normale. Pour l'amour du Christ essaye juste d'être normale. "_Les filles, vous avez déjà rencontré ma sœur, pas vrai ?" demanda Anna, tirant son aînée à son côté. Elsa fit un léger signe.

"Hey Elsa," répondit une fille, lui faisant un petit signe de tête. "Prête pour un peu de football ?"

_Putain non. "_Ouep, je suppose," elle haussa les épaules, un silence gênant s'installant autour du groupe. _Ouais tu vas devoir faire bien mieux que ça. "_Euh, tu l'es ?"

La fille la regarda, un peu perplexe, désignant du doigt sa tenue, une combinaison mal assortie de baskets vertes et violettes, d'un pull vert et, pour couronner le tout, d'une casquette violette avec un 'A' vert géant dessus. "Je sais pas, _peut-être _?" répondit la fille, sarcastiquement. _Eh bien, c'était fabuleux._

Anna jeta un rapide coup d'œil entre les deux filles, avant d'attraper la main de sa sœur. "Cool ! Eh bien, tu veux aller trouver de bons sièges ?" Consciente de la légère tension, elle tira Elsa à côté d'elle, parlant doucement pour que seule son aînée l'entende, "Tu peux t'asseoir près de moi, d'accord ?" Elle serra la main d'Elsa, lui faisant silencieusement savoir que malgré la grande impression que l'aînée semblait faire sur ses amis, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa sœur et la laisser s'asseoir parmi une foule d'étrangers. _Cette fille est trop bien pour toi, tu sais ça, pas vrai ?_

Soudainement, une voix dégoûtamment arrogante parvint de derrière elles. "Hey Anna ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas baisé* !" Elsa se retourna pour regarder celui qui avait fait le commentaire obscène, mais sa sœur tira sa main plus fort.

"Ignore-le," marmonna-t-elle, les joues rougissant légèrement.

Elsa souleva son sourcil. "Qui est le putain de- "

"Aw ne sois pas comme ça, bébé, c'était juste une blague !" La voix leur parvint une nouvelle fois, interrompant l'enquête d'Elsa. "Pas autant une blague que le chemin sur lequel tu m'as amené, mais on peut en rire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'aînée étudia le visage de sa sœur. Elle pouvait voir les yeux d'Anna se remplir de larmes, et la fille tenait sa main inconfortablement serrée.

"Ta gueule sale con !" hurla en retour l'une des amies d'Anna. "Va sucer ta propre bite."

Elsa aurait souhaité être assez courageuse pour défendre sa sœur, mais la confrontation l'avait rendu nerveuse, et elle pouvait sentir sa paume devenir moite contre la main d'Anna.

"Va te faire foutre, salope. Je te parlais pas." _Putain. Ce gars n'a aucune répartie. "_Je parle à cette petite pute frigide rousse là-bas."

Elsa regarda une larme couler le long de la joue de sa sœur alors que la fille fermait ses yeux, et quelque chose en elle craqua. Elle se retourna d'un coup, arrachant sa main de la poigne d'Anna et fixa le garçon arrogant avec un regard cinglant.

C'était Hans. _Cette soirée vient juste de devenir plus intéressante. _

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pédé ?" hurla-t-elle, les filles derrière elle aussi abasourdies à la soudaine explosion qu'Elsa elle-même. Le garçon cligna des yeux. "Ouais, je te parle ! Laisse ma sœur tranquille ! Elle n'a clairement pas envie de parler à un abruti suceur de bites maintenant !"

Hans commença à rire. "_Tu es_ la sœur d'Anna ? La putain d'introvertie bizarre sans amis ? Jésus Christ. Je m'attendais à un gros troll géant avec la façon dont les gens parlent de toi. Mais en fait t'es plutôt canon."

Elsa tenta d'ignorer le soudain raz-de-marée de doute qui s'écrasa sur elle aux mots du garçon, ratissant son cerveau pour une réponse qui ne renforcerait pas l'opinion déjà négative que les gens avaient clairement d'elle.

Ce qui arriva à son esprit était sans doute pire que rester complètement silencieuse, mais Elsa était impuissante pour stopper les mots.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire sur moi, petit con ?" explosa-t-elle. "Je vais t'achever avec une précision qui n'a jamais été vue auparavant sur cette planète, retiens mes putains de mots."

_Oh Dieu. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'il soit un normalfag*². Putain, pourquoi tu dirais ça ?!_

Le parking était silencieux, épargné des distants bavardages de gens déjà dans les gradins et des basses de la musique jouant dans les haut-parleurs. Les amis d'Anna la regardaient avec incrédulité, et l'expression d'Hans était un croisement entre suspicion et stupéfaction.

Elsa sentit son visage devenir chaud, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour rester aux côtés de sa sœur au lieu de s'enfuir vers un coin sombre du parking.

Elle entendit la voix tremblante d'Anna venir de sa droite. "Est-ce qu'on peut juste- Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher des sièges, s'il vous plaît, les filles ?" Ses amies semblèrent sortir de leur stupeur à la requête d'Anna, rejoignant lentement la paire, fixant Elsa et murmurant des mots comme 'tarée' et 'psychopathe'. L'aînée sentit sa tête tourner. _Je dois me casser d'ici. Maintenant. _Elle bougea pour courir vers la voiture, lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Anna sur son bras. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder la fille.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda sa sœur, ses yeux l'implorant clairement de rester.

Elsa secoua simplement sa tête, dégageant son bras de la prise d'Anna en se détournant. Forçant les mots à sortir, elle parla dans l'invitante solitude des rangées de voitures garées, "A la maison. Tu peux rentrer avec une de tes amies."

Elsa n'eut même pas à regarder sa sœur pour savoir exactement à quel point elle avait blessé la fille. Le léger gémissement d'Anna était suffisant.

* * *

*C'est un jeu de mot assez compliqué à traduire. La phrase originale dit "Long time no see" ce qui signifie "Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu". Hans fait un jeu de mots pourri en mettant "fuck" à la place de "see".

*² Pas de traduction possible. Un genre de personne qui vit une petite vie bien tranquille, qui a des amis, ne passe pas beaucoup de temps sur son ordinateur, et qui rejette souvent les styles de vie qui diffèrent du sien.


	9. Christmas Spaghetti

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 9 !

* * *

Elsa malmenait une pile de patates écrasées sur son assiette, essayant de savoir combien de sauce elle pouvait absorber avant qu'elle ne puisse la rendre si écœurante qu'elle serait excusée pour ne pas la manger. Elle n'avait plus faim de toute façon, ayant terminé son plat principal il y a au moins une demi-heure de cela, mais l'incessante voix grondante de son oncle venant de sa gauche lui rendait impossible de demander si elle pouvait être excusée. _Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient te laisser partir de toute façon. Ils n'ont pas encore fait le tour complet des plaisanteries à tes dépends._

Elle s'effondra de nouveau sur sa chaise, laissant tomber sa fourchette, rougissant lorsqu'elle cliqueta un peu trop fort contre la porcelaine. La table devint silencieuse pendant une seconde, et tous les yeux étaient sur elle. _Eh bien, s'ils ne pensaient pas que tu étais handicapée avant, ils en sont maintenant sûrs. _Son oncle plissa ses yeux avant d'afficher un large sourire.

"Uh oh ! Je crois qu'elle a eu un peu trop de vin !" hurla-t-il, riant au visage rougissant de la fille. "Regardez-moi ces joues !"

Elsa voulut ramper sous la table. « Je n'ai eu qu'un verre, » murmura-t-elle, espérant que personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Malheureusement, l'homme robuste semblait avoir l'audition d'un limier.

"Eh bien, c'est loin d'être suffisant, petite !" Il agita une énorme patte en direction de sa femme, "Passe-moi le vin, veux-tu, chérie ?"

Elsa essaya de l'en empêcher en plaçant sa main par-dessus le bord de son verre. "Non, vraiment, c'est bon. Ça va," précisa-t-elle, mais son oncle poussa simplement sa main au loin.

"Sottises !" brailla-t-il, lui remplissant un énorme verre. "Voilà, bois ça !" Il la regarda dans l'expectative, et Elsa était forcée de prendre une gorgée pour l'apaiser. Le vin était incroyablement aigre, et elle toussa un peu, faisant claquer le verre sur la table, le liquide débordant sur la nappe blanche. _Putain, cette merde est dégueulasse._

Heureusement, c'était assez pour son oncle, et il lui donna une tape brutale dans le dos. "Et voilà ! Vraiment, petite, t'as vingt-et-un ans maintenant ! Il était temps que tu apprécies Noël comme une adulte !"

Elle entendit un doux gloussement venant de son autre côté. Anna avait choisi de prendre un siège à côté de sa sœur, laissant son nouveau compagnon masculin, Kristoff – ou Chad McThundercock*, comme aimait à l'appeler Elsa – s'asseoir du côté opposé de la table, pris en sandwich entre leur cousine Rapunzel et _son_ petit-ami. L'aînée était contente de noter que Kristoff n'avait pas semblé si heureux avec l'arrangement. Il avait probablement prévu d'être tactile avec sa sœur sous la couverture de la nappe, et cela donna envie à Elsa de lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias alors que personne ne pouvait voir ses jambes.

Se tournant pour regarder furieusement sa cadette, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle remarqua que les joues d'Anna étaient elles aussi un peu rouges. Elle portait le pull vert de Noël qu'Elsa lui avait donné ce matin, faisant ressortir la teinte rose d'autant plus. _Putain d'adorable. _Anna hoqueta, couvrant sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Rapunzel souri depuis l'autre côté de la table.

"Shh, Anna," chuchota-t-elle. "Ma mère va me tuer si elle découvre qu'on a fait une descente dans le whiskey de ton père !" La cadette lui sourit simplement en retour, faisant vaciller légèrement sa chaise.

Elsa fut encore une fois sortie de son appréciation silencieuse d'une Anna passablement éméchée par la voix grondante de son oncle.

"Hey Elsa ! Où est _ton _petit-ami ce soir ?" demanda-t-il. Elsa jura qu'elle vit la table trembler sous les ondes de choc que ses hurlements créèrent. "Ton père est notoirement tacite à ce sujet, alors j'ai supposé que je pouvais tout autant demander à la fille elle-même !"

La question la prise complètement de court. _Vraiment ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas, depuis que, tu sais, ils le demandent chaque putain d'année. _Essayant de gagner du temps, elle attrapa son verre de vin, prenant une autre gorgée. La table était de nouveau silencieuse. Ils étaient clairement tous heureux d'attendre autant qu'ils le devaient pour sa réponse.

"Je, euh- Je n'ai pas de petit-ami," lança-t-elle, ajoutant rapidement, "…pour le moment. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami pour le moment."

Son oncle la regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Eh bien, pourquoi donc non ? Tu es intelligente, jolie et toutes ces conneries que la plupart des garçons aiment. Tu es sûre que tes standards ne sont pas un peu trop élevés ?" _Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, depuis que mon cerveau bousillé ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à vouloir sortir avec ma propre sœur. Et comment un putain de normalfag*² est-il supposé rivaliser avec ça ?_

Le vin réchauffait son ventre, et sa tête se fit légère. Ouvrant sa bouche pour essayer de sauver un peu de sa dignité, elle réussit seulement à briser ce qu'il restait en morceaux. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit-ami. J'ai Anna."

_Toi. Putain. De. Demeurée._ _Il n'y a absolument plus d'espoir pour toi sur cette planète. Tu pourrais tout autant te noyer dans ce verre de vin._

Son oncle se redressa avec surprise, et dans sa vision périphérique, Elsa vit sa mère secouer la tête et son père laisser tomber son visage dans ses mains. Rapunzel riait sous cape et les deux garçons se regardaient l'un l'autre, se demandant comment ils avaient réussi à se brancher avec des filles qui étaient si normales alors qu'elles venaient d'une famille comme ça.

Elsa n'arrivait même pas à regarder sa sœur, choisissant à la place de descendre l'énorme verre de vin d'une traite. Elle était sur le point de déglutir lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Anna sur sa cuisse, et la combinaison d'alcool, de frustration et de pur embarras était trop dure à gérer pour elle.

Le vin jaillit de son nez et de sa bouche, recouvrant le désordre gluant et visqueux de patates écrasées et de sauce sur son assiette, tout autant que la nappe immaculée, un bol de salade et les restes de dinde. Les expressions sur les visages autour d'elle allaient d'amusées à complètement horrifiées, et Elsa sentit qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Les larmes aux yeux et bredouillant comme une folle, elle poussa sa chaise en arrière, se levant d'un bond. Elle s'épargna un coup d'œil au visage inquiet de sa sœur avant de marmonner une excuse pour partir, sprintant presque hors de la pièce, entendant sa tante réprimander son oncle pour avoir poussé "la pauvre enfant introvertie."

Et ces mots la blessèrent plus que l'alcool brûlant dans son nez.

* * *

*Littéralement 'Chad à la b*** de tonnerre'. Le stéréotype du mâle alpha au lycée et à l'université, ayant du succès avec les femmes.

*² Voir note du précédent chapitre.

Explication du titre : 'Spaghetti' est utilisé dans ce contexte pour décrire un acte plutôt embarrassant, une maladresse ou un faux pas.


	10. Power Levels

Ça y est ! Le bac est fini !

Du coup, pour fêter ça, un petit chapitre ^^

Le rythme de publication va être certainement beaucoup plus rapide, à votre plus grand plaisir (je l'espère ;))

Ah, et au fait, je ne l'ai pas précisé plus tôt, mais je vous conseille fortement de lire toutes les petites notes à chaque fois qu'il y a ce symbole *, cela facilite grandement la compréhension du texte.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes !

* * *

_Putain de merde. Ce gars ne s'arrête-t-il jamais de parler ?_

Elsa regardait avec un dédain à peine voilé alors que le petit-ami de sa sœur agitait ses bras comme s'il mimait la direction d'un trafic d'heure de pointe, essayant de répéter précisément les mouvements exacts qu'il avait exécuté afin de réussir la passe gagnante du jeu pour son équipe quelques semaines auparavant. _Tu n'as même pas marqué le touchdown, imbécile. _Elle réussit à attraper son coca une seconde avant que le garçon lourdaud ne claque son coude sur l'espace qu'il occupait, et elle envisagea de lui lancer dans la figure pour le faire taire.

Au lieu de cela, elle roula simplement des yeux et s'effondra dans son affliction, qui rampa avec jalousie progressivement le long de son échine lorsqu'elle entendit Anna et Rapunzel rire sottement aux gestes exagérés de Kristoff. Même le petit-ami de sa cousine, Eugene, semblait amusé, mais Elsa était ravie de constater qu'il riait plus _de _Kristoff qu'_avec _lui.

Être la cinquième roue n'était pas exactement en première position sur la liste des passe-temps favoris d'Elsa. En fait, c'était situé juste en dessous de gagner de la réputation* et être forcée de parler aux amies du tennis de club de sa mère. Mais ses parents l'avaient poussée à accompagner le quatuor à leur double rendez-vous, son père lui fourrant un billet de cinquante dollars dans les mains pour le dérangement. Clairement, ils faisaient confiance à Kristoff avec leur petite fille à peu près autant qu'ils le faisaient à Elsa pour rester présentable aux dîners, et bien qu'elle ne l'admette jamais, l'aînée leur était en quelque sorte reconnaissante pour la 'forcer' comme cela. _N'importe quelle excuse pour empêcher ce clown de conclure._

Bien entendu, la douce, aimante Anna avait simplement pensé qu'Elsa voulait apprendre à connaître son nouveau petit-ami, et le sourire qui avait éclairé son visage lorsque l'aînée avait brusquement déclaré qu'elle venait avait presque fait Elsa se sentir coupable. Maintenant, choisissant d'ignorer sa conscience – et faisant une pause dans sa tentative de fusiller Kristoff du regard – elle se tourna pour regarder sa sœur, qui avait opté pour s'asseoir à côté d'Elsa au lieu du garçon avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. _Elle est tellement contente de passer du temps avec toi. Elle se fout même que vos parents t'aient peut-être forcé à la chaperonner. Elle est…parfaite. _La poitrine de l'aînée se serra lorsqu'Anna la regarda, souriant, alors que Kristoff appelait un serveur pour demander plus de gressins. Elle réussit à lui retourner avec un demi-sourire, revenant à son coca lorsqu'elle sentit une rougeur remontant le long de son cou.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là," chuchota sa petite sœur. Elsa sentit de nouveau un flash de culpabilité. _Putain, Anna. Où as-tu appris à jouer sur ma corde sensible mieux qu'un péquenaud jouant du banjo ? _Elle grogna juste en réponse, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, le nez éclatant presque en un flot de douleur gazeuse lorsque la fille pressa une main chaude sur sa cuisse dans une répétition exacte du dîner de Noël. Heureusement, Elsa réussit à avaler la gorgée de soda sans suffoquer, et était un peu déçue quand Anna retira sa main pour attraper l'un des gressins qui venaient juste d'être placés au centre de la table.

Soudain, un bruit sourd vint de l'autre côté du restaurant, suivit de près par le gémissement aigu d'un petit enfant. _Clairement, cet enfant s'amuse tout autant que toi. _Le sol autour de sa chaise était couvert d'un désordre de nouilles détrempées et de sauce Bolognaise, ses pauvres parents mortifiés par l'attention que la crise de colère attirait.

Soudain, sa cousine éclata de rire. "Je suppose qu'il a-" elle s'interrompit elle-même avec un reniflement peu attrayant, "Je suppose qu'il a fait tomber ses spaghetti*²."

Trois personnes à la table la regardèrent dans une totale confusion, mais Elsa souriait comme une lunatique. Attirant le regard de sa cousine introvertie, Rapunzel fit un léger sourire dans la direction d'Elsa, avant d'éclaircir sa voix et d'annoncer fortement combien affamée elle était, attrapant une poignée de gressins et tentant d'en mettre trois dans sa bouche en même temps, espérant de toute évidence chasser sa rougeur.

Elsa n'arrêta pas de lui sourire jusqu'à ce que leurs plats n'arrivent.

* * *

En dépit des protestations fortes et insistantes de Kristoff, Elsa avait ramené sa sœur à la maison depuis le restaurant, laissant le sportif avec une voiture vide. _Et bien frustré, j'espère. Ce connard pense qu'il peut payer pour le dîner et que je le laisserais mettre ses grosses paluches dégoûtantes partout sur ma sœur. Essaye encore, couillon. _Laissant Rapunzel avec un « cache tes power levels*³ mieux la prochaine fois, couz » discrètement murmuré, elle poussa pratiquement Anna sur le siège passager lorsqu'elle eut un aperçut d'elle embrassant le brutal joueur de football, à peine capable de s'empêcher de lui donner un bon coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

Maintenant il était presque dix heures, et Elsa ouvrit la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle se préparait mentalement pour des raids qui dureraient indubitablement jusqu'aux aurores. Son train de pensées tactiques fut déraillé – comme d'habitude – par le contact de sa sœur, alors qu'Anna empêcha Elsa de monter les marches.

"Hey. Je me suis vraiment amusée ce soir," dit-elle, doucement, sa main dans celle d'Elsa. "C'était sympa de te voir t'amuser."

Le cœur de l'aînée rata un battement. "Cool," dit-elle, bêtement. _Merde, pourquoi tu te déranges à ouvrir ta bouche parfois ? Essaye et semble au moins un peu comme si tu avais aimé sa compagnie. _Elle toussa. "J'ai- j'ai passé un bon moment. Aussi. Avec toi." Clignant rapidement des yeux, "Je veux dire, avec les autres aussi, mais surtout toi. Parce que tu es ma sœur. Et je ne te vois pas très souvent." _Ce qui est de ta propre faute ! Par Jésus…okay tu peux te taire maintenant._

Anna ne semblait pas être perturbée par les sentiments mal exprimés. Au lieu de cela, elle se rapprocha de sa sœur, pressant une main douce sur son ventre, disant quelque chose, mais Elsa n'avait aucune chance de l'entendre par-dessus le sang se précipitant dans ses oreilles. _Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu. _Elsa ferma les yeux. _Doux Jésus ses mains sont agréables. _Une respiration tranchée. _Respire. Respire bordel de merde._

"Elsa ?" demanda sa sœur. Les yeux de l'aînée s'ouvrirent brusquement pour rencontrer ceux sarcelle implorants d'Anna. "C'est bon si tu ne veux pas. Je comprendrais." _Vouloir faire quoi ? Merde. J'ai complètement manqué ce qu'elle vient juste de dire. "_…mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être rester debout un peu plus longtemps, maintenant que nous sommes seules. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, alors…" _Euh. Est- est-elle en train de me demander si je veux-_ "Veux-tu regarder un film avec moi ?"

Elsa se tenait debout, bouche bée, incapable de respirer. _Oh. Bien. _Elle essaya d'enterrer la déception. "D'accord," exhala-t-elle finalement, et Anna sourit, s'éloignant et tirant sa sœur vers le canapé. L'aînée trébucha presque sur le tapis, les jambes tremblant avec quelque chose d'autre que de la nervosité. _C'est appelé frustration sexuelle, espèce de perverse dégoûtante. Maintenant assied-toi et essaye de ne pas lui faire peur avec ça._

Anna ramassa la télécommande avec une main, tirant une couverture de l'arrière du canapé avec l'autre, tombant lourdement sur un coussin et tapotant l'espace à côté d'elle lorsqu'Elsa s'assit un peu trop loin à son goût. « Viens t'asseoir ici. Je ne vais pas te mordre, » elle lui fit un clin d'œil. L'aînée s'évanouit presque. _Dieu ce que j'aimerais que tu le fasses._

Glissant jusqu'à sa cadette, elle paniqua lorsqu'Anna attrapa son bras, tirant la couverture sur elles deux avec sa main libre, et reposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elsa et pointant la télécommande vers la télévision lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite avec son petit fort chaud. "Ooh, ils passent _Stick It_ !" s'extasia Anna. "J'adore ce film ! On peut regarder ça ?"

Elsa s'assit complètement droite, mains moites sur les genoux, et essaya de répondre par l'affirmative. Elle parvint seulement à sortir un faible grognement, mais c'était assez pour la fille, qui laissa échapper un adorable petit bruit de bonheur, se blottissant d'autant plus contre sa sœur, entrecroisant les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux de la main gauche tremblante d'Elsa.

L'aînée sentit son cœur s'envoler. _Dieu, j'ai tellement envie de la tenir. _Mais elle était réticente à risquer le sentiment divin de sa sœur pressée contre elle, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant paisiblement, un pouce caressant doucement la peau sur le dessus de sa main. _Quoique tu fasses, ne bouge pas. Tu es tellement évidente avec ton extase qu'elle va savoir ce que tu ressens tôt ou tard, et ensuite tu la supplieras même de te regarder, sans parler de te toucher comme ça de nouveau. _Elle sentit Anna bouger, tenant le bras de sa sœur dans les airs et se glissant en dessous, le plaçant autour de ses épaules. Les yeux d'Elsa s'élargirent alors même qu'elle fixait d'un air absent la télévision. _S'il te plaît, profite juste de ça. Arrête de penser pendant deux heures et sois juste…sa grande sœur, d'accord ?_

Approchant ses doigts tremblants des cheveux d'Anna, elle les rassembla en tresses rousses, incapable d'arrêter un énorme sourire idiot de se former sur son visage lorsqu'Anna ronronna de contentement.

"Je t'aime," dit la fille, doucement, frottant une main en petits cercles sur le genou d'Elsa. L'incroyable chaleur qui inonda l'aînée était étrangère, mais bienvenue, et entièrement différente de la rougeur d'embarras habituelle ou d'excitation qu'elle ressentait autour de sa sœur.

"Je t'aime aussi, Anna," réussit-elle à marmonner malgré le nœud dans sa gorge. _Je ne te mérite pas, mais merde si je ne vais pas continuer à essayer jusqu'à ce que je le sois._

* * *

*'rep grinding' en anglais. Dans le jeu World of Warcraft, cela consiste à répéter la même action, comme tuer des monstres, pour gagner de la réputation.

*² Expression intraduisible : 'he dropped his spaghetti' peut vouloir dire 'il a fait tomber ses spaghetti, tout comme cela peut vouloir dire 'commettre un acte embarrassant, un faux-pas', tout comme dans le précédent chapitre.

*³ Expression qui explique le titre : dans un certain contexte, lorsque quelqu'un connaît quelque chose de caché que d'autres ne savent pas.


	11. Fun Brigade

Salut tout le monde !

Voici un petit chapitre que j'attendais avec impatience ! Je ne vous spoile pas plus, mais vous allez adorer ;)

Pour les intéressé(e)s sachant lire l'anglais, j'ai retrouvé le domaine pastebin de l'auteur original, et elle/il y a écrit ses pensées lors de l'écriture de certains chapitres, et ce que raconte Elsa sur le site avec le fameux r9k (robot 9000).

Je vous met le lien (vous allez devoir le recopier, car vous ne pouvez pas le lire ou le copier/coller sur ce site...)

Et puisque vraisemblablement le site ne veut pas que le lien soit affichable, petite astuce, remplacez les mots entre parenthèses par les symboles désignés : pastebin(point)com(slash)8SEXngrF

Et aussi, petite pub pour une nouvelle fanfic sortie il y a peu sur le site (si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lue !). C'est aussi une traduction, d'une fic anglaise vraiment super ! Elle s'appelle 'Frozen Fractals', est traduite par Kallysten, et se situe juste après la fin du film.

C'était tout pour les infos ! (Ah oui, aussi, J'AI EU MON BAC !)

* * *

Elsa gronda, écrasant le bouton de volume sur son clavier, essayant de noyer le bruit de Kristoff et sa sœur riant à l'étage du dessous avec l'incessante répétition de son conseiller beuglant "Vous devez construire des pylônes supplémentaires !" Cela marcha pendant une minute, mais Elsa découvrit qu'elle écoutait inconsciemment les rires, sachant que c'était un véritable signe que la paire s'était engagée, avec bon espoir, dans des activités plus innocentes que ce que la plupart des couples bourrés et non-surveillés feraient.

Dans un étalage de confiance totalement contraire à leurs principes, ses parents étaient partis à leur maison de campagne pour le week-end, laissant les deux filles seules à la maison. Elsa aurait été heureuse de prendre avantage du manque de réflexions continuelles et de simplement jouer à Starcraft pendant 48 heures, mais il semblait qu'Anna avait eu une idée très différente, invitant Kristoff, aussi bien que leur cousine et son petit-ami pour de la bière bon marché et la promesse d'une maison sans adulte à peine deux secondes après que ses parents aient quitté la maison.

Le bruit d'une porte claquant fit bondir Elsa. Elle retira ses écouteurs, entendant Eugene et Rapunzel annonçant leur arrivée. _Putain, merci. Même Chad McThundercock* n'est pas assez alpha pour coucher avec ma sœur devant un public. _Elle grimaça à l'idée, aucunement préparée pour le soudain martèlement sur la porte de sa chambre.

"Ouvre pour la brigade du fun, Elsa !" Elle entendit les mots inarticulés et étouffés de sa cousine à travers le bois. Déterminée à l'ignorer, elle enfonça ses écouteurs de nouveau, résolument concentrée sur le match qu'elle essayait de jouer.

Le bruit fracassant de sa poignée de porte claquant contre le mur la fit se retourner brusquement, tirant accidentellement sur le câble connectant ses écouteurs à l'ordinateur, le jack entraînant le routeur et l'attirant vers le sol avec fracas. "Putain !" hurla-t-elle, le message 'connexion perdue' s'affichant sur l'écran obscurci.

Elle découvrit sa sœur debout avec Kristoff, Rapunzel et Eugene dans l'embrasure de sa porte. "Merde, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" dit-elle d'un ton sec.

"Personne ne s'attend à la brigade du fun !" hurla Eugene, un sourire stupide sur son visage. Elsa fronça des sourcils en sa direction, sur le point de se défouler avec une réplique acerbe lorsqu'Anna trébucha dans la chambre, le visage rouge et riant fortement.

"_Allez _Elsa. Viens boire-" elle hoqueta, "viens boire avec nous !"

"Non." Elsa croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Allez-vous-en. Je suis occupée."

Mais Anna n'était pas découragée. Se laissant tomber sur les genoux de sa sœur, elle lança ses bras autour du cou d'Elsa et approcha son visage insupportablement proche de celui de son aînée. "_S'il te plaît ?"_ chuchota-t-elle, ainsi seule Elsa pourrait entendre, le parfum de bière bon marché brûlant dans sa gorge alors qu'il effleurait la joue de sa sœur. "J'_aime _quand tu traînes avec nous."

_Bonne putain de chance pour dire non à ça. "_Bien," grommela-t-elle, poussant Anna de ses genoux avant qu'elle ne révèle accidentellement l'attraction à peine dissimulée qu'elle entretenait pour sa sœur. "Donne-moi l'une d'entre elles," demanda-t-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers les cannettes de PBR*² dans les mains d'Eugene. Il lui en lança une, et elle essaya de l'attraper, réussissant seulement à la manier gauchement et à la faire tomber sur le tapis où elle – heureusement – n'explosa pas.

"Beau lancer, trou duc," grogna-t-elle, suivant Anna hors de la pièce. Il lui sourit simplement en retour.

* * *

Contre toute raison, Elsa se retrouva au milieu d'un jeu de 'action ou vérité' avec le quatuor alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le sol du salon. Elle tenait ses quatre bières entre ses genoux alors qu'elle fixait Kristoff, horrifiée, l'écoutant raconter le rêve qu'il avait eu impliquant une brosse à cheveux, son chien, Sven, et un week-end tout seul.

"Alors je pense qu'après ça j'ai juste évité reddit*³ pour quoi, trois mois," finit-il, jetant un coup d'œil aux expressions autour de lui, allant de le grimace dégoûtée d'Elsa au rire d'Eugene.

"Mec," gloussa le plus âgé. "Bordel de merde ! A quelle putain de hauteur tu planais pour rêver d'un truc comme ça ?" Kristoff haussa juste des épaules, embarrassé, attrapant une autre cannette de bière sur la dalle à ses pieds.

Soudainement Anna se leva d'un coup à l'opposé d'Elsa "Bon, assez de cette putain de merde insipide," elle sourit, effrontément. L'alcool faisait tourner la tête d'Elsa, et elle se retrouva un peu excitée par le soudain penchant de sa sœur à jurer. "Donnez-moi une action !"

Un sourire machiavélique traversa le visage d'Eugene alors que ses yeux allaient d'Elsa à sa sœur. "Très bien," dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Je te défie… d'embrasser Elsa."

_Oh non non non non non. Putain non ! Tu dois te foutre de ma gueule !_

Elle vit la tête d'Anna se tourner vers elle, mais elle l'ignora résolument, se concentrant plutôt à essayer de garder son calme alors qu'elle fixait d'un air crédule le petit ami de sa cousine. Les yeux de Kristoff étaient larges d'impatience, Eugene avait un petit air suffisant alors qu'il lui lançait un regard de défi. Rapunzel pressait ses lèvres fermement, secouant sa tête aussi discrètement que possible en direction d'Elsa.

"Ça te dérange, Kristoff ?" entendit-elle Anna demander, timidement, se relevant déjà sur ses genoux pour ramper jusqu'à son aînée. Son petit-ami pouvait seulement bégayer une réponse négative, avant de remonter ses genoux à son torse, sans doute pour cacher son approbation évidente du défi.

Elsa se tourna pour regarder sa sœur, les joues brûlant vivement, seulement pour découvrir les yeux sombres d'Anna déjà verrouillés sur ses lèvres, sa langue rose sortant furtivement pour lécher les siennes.

_Oh mon dieu. Ohhhh mon dieu. Ne panique pas. Juste, Ne. Bouge. Pas. Pense aux Zergs*__4__. Ou à un mort-vivant. Quoique tu fasses ne pense pas au fait qu'elle soit atrocement sexy._

Elle était impuissante pour résister alors qu'Anna avançait lentement – et tortueusement – le long de ses jambes allongées, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine pour pousser sa sœur contre la base du canapé, son débardeur rouge glissant de son épaule pour exposer une étendue lisse de peau tachetée. La respiration d'Elsa était de plus en plus saccadée.

"Détend-toi," lui parvint la voix de sa sœur, basse et rauque à cause de l'alcool. "Je te promet que tu vas adorer ça." _Putain de merde. Tu n'as pas idée… _Une main chaude se posa sur son cou, et les lèvres d'Anna étaient si proches que c'était tout ce qu'Elsa pouvait faire pour ne pas gémir. Elle regarda sa sœur sourire, révélant des dents blanches et parfaites, son rire grondant dans la poitrine d'Elsa.

Et ensuite Anna l'embrassait, ses douces lèvres glissant voracement contre celles de son aînée, des étoiles explosant derrière les paupières d'Elsa alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, ses sens complètement submergés par la pure extase du sentiment électrique du corps chaud de sa sœur au-dessus du sien.

Elle réalisa trop tard qu'un gémissement s'amorçait dans sa poitrine, et elle était impuissante pour empêcher le son de s'arracher de sa gorge lorsqu'Anna tira doucement sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Les yeux roulant dans sa tête, elle laissa presque sortir un gémissement indigent lorsqu'Anna s'écarta, ses ongles griffant légèrement l'arrière de son cou avant qu'elle ne se place à côté d'Elsa, clignant de l'œil.

"Je pense que nous avons gagné cette manche," dit-elle, l'air narquois, se tournant pour observer les regards de stupéfaction pure des deux garçons. Même Rapunzel semblait un peu empourprée.

Elsa laissa sa tête tomber contre le coussin, respirant lourdement et proche de se noyer sous l'assaut de plaisir liquide qui courrait dans ses veines.

Anna sourit simplement aux autres, essuyant gracieusement d'un pouce sa lèvre inférieure. "Quelqu'un veut essayer de faire mieux ?"

* * *

* Voir note du chapitre 9.

*² Abréviation de la bière Pabst Blue Ribbon.

*³ Reddit est un site un peu comme 4chan (mais en plus pourri). Et pis si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous laisse le loisir de chercher sur ce vaste monde inconnu qu'est internet.

_*__4 _Les Zergs sont une des espèces dans le jeu Starcraft.


End file.
